Stainless steel alloys, especially those of high chromium-nickel type, are commonly used for components employed in nuclear fission reactors due to their well known good resistance to corrosive and other aggressive conditions. For instance, nuclear fuel, neutron absorbing control units, and neutron source holders are frequently clad or contained within a sheath or housing of stainless steel of Type 304 or similar alloy compositions. Many such components, including those mentioned, are located in and about the core of fissionable fuel of the nuclear reactor where the aggressive conditions such as high radiation and temperature are the most rigorous and debilitating.
Solution or mill annealed stainless steels are generally considered to be essentially immune to intergranular stress corrosion cracking, among other sources of deterioration and in turn, failure. However, stainless steels have been found to degrade and fail due to intergranular stress corrosion cracking following exposure to high irradiation such as typically encountered in service within and about the core of fissionable fuel of water cooled nuclear fission reactors. Such irradiation related intergranular stress corrosion cracking failures have occurred notwithstanding the stainless steel metal having been in the so-called solution or mill annealed condition, namely having been treated by heating up to within a range of typically about 1,850.degree. to about 2,050.degree. F., then rapidly cooled as a means of solutionizing carbides and inhibiting their nucleation and precipitation out into grain boundaries.
Accordingly, it is theorized that high levels of irradiation resulting from a concentrated field or extensive exposure, or both, are a significantly contributing cause of such degradation of stainless steel, due among other possible factors to the irradiation promoting segregation of the impurities therein.
Efforts have been made to mitigate intergranular stress corrosion cracking of stainless steels which have not been desensitized by solution or mill annealing, or irradiated, including the development of "stabilized" alloys. For example, alloys have been developed containing a variety of alloying elements which are intended to form stable carbides. Such stabilizing carbides should resist solutionizing at annealing temperatures of at least 1900.degree. F. whereby the carbon is held so that the subsequent formation of chromium carbide upon exposure to high temperatures is prevented. Included among the alloying elements proposed are titanium, niobium and tantalum. An example of one type of such a stainless steel alloy is marketed under the designation of Type 348. The Metals Handbook, Ninth Ed., Vol. 3, page 5, American Society for Metals, 1980 gives the alloy composition for Type 348 in weight percent as follows:
______________________________________ C Mn Si Cr Ni P S Cu Nb + Ta ______________________________________ 0.08 2.00 1.00 17.0- 9.0- 0.045 0.03 0.2 10 .times. % C max. max. max. 19.0 13.0 max. max. max. min. ______________________________________